Commitment
by Erulasse Shadeslayer
Summary: One invitation per last name. We have two different last names. You know why? Because my boyfriend of six years is afraid of commitment!" she stood up and starting walking towards her room.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, never do.**

Sonny and Chad had been together officially for six years. They were both now twenty-two and living together in a townhouse in New York City. Things had never been better.

"Sweetie, would you hand me that rag?" Sonny said to Chad as they were washing the dishes after breakfast.

"Sure." he kissed her before handing her the rag.

"What is with you lately?" she giggled and snatched the rag out of his hands.

"What do you mean?" he replied defensively.

"I mean how you are always kissing me or holding me randomly."

"Is that a bad thing? Cant a guy kiss his girlfriend for no reason while they are washing the dishes?" he moved closer and slipped his arms around her waist.

Sonny set down the plate she had been drying and placed her hands on his arms.

"No. whats up?"

"Nothing is up. I just love you more everyday. That's all." he pulled her even closer.

"okay-for now."

"its time to go." he whispered in her ear.

They left for work. _So Random! _Had gotten canceled two years ago, even though Sonny wasn't even on it at the time. She had been playing a spy named Aria on the new tv show _Espionage._ _MacKenzie Falls _seeing as it was a soap opera, was still going strong.

When they got home, Sonny was obviously upset.

"I got the mail. Our invitations to the Grammys were in it." Sonny mumbled as they walked in and she went through a pile of envelopes.

"that's great!" Chad offered, "but what's wrong?" he collapsed onto the couch and pulled Sonny onto his lap.

"Invitation_s _Chad. As in plural."

"whats your point?"

"How many do you think Brad and Angelina got? One."

"i don't understand."

"one invitation per last name. We have two different last names. You know why? Because my boyfriend of six years is afraid of commitment!" she stood up and starting walking towards her room.

"Sonny!" he followed, "you don't really need a ring to prove I love you."

"No but I'd really really appreciate it." she turned to face him, willing herself not to look into his eyes.

Chad stepped as close as he could and slid his arms around her waist.

"Sonny, I do plan on marrying you someday, just not now."

"Fine. Well I'm going to bed." she gave him a peck on the lips and turned into her room.

"Wait," Chad pulled slightly, "you never sleep in your own room."

"Well it looks like I am tonight. Goodnight Chad." she shut the door in his face.

The next morning Chad was looking at the engagement ring he had bought two months ago for Sonny, still waiting for the right moment. Suddenly the door bell rang. It was Sonny's stylist coming to bring her outfit for the awards. She came in and left the dress and shoes with Chad since Sonny was out with Tawni. Forgetting he still had the rind box in his hands, Chad put everything in her closet and the ring on top and walked out.

When Sonny came home, Chad told her the stylist had brought the stuff over and Sonny of course ran to the closet, but stopped when she saw the ring case.

"Oh. My. Gawd! I bet this is just because I got so upset last night! That is ridiculous!" she then proceeded to call Portlyn as she tried on the dress.

"Sonny, you know he loves you."

"Well I know that now! I have the engagement ring to prove it!"

"Are you serious?! You need to text me a picture immediately!"

"On it." Sonny was just about to pull out her phone when Chad came knocking on the door, "Port, I'll call you back in sec. He's here." she hung up. "Come in!"

"Sonny, I'm really sorry about everything..."

"No! Don't be! It doesn't even matter anymore." she hugged him and felt him ease as she spoke.

"so you're not mad anymore?"

"Not even a little!"

"good! Because I have a surprise for you." he pulled out of the hug but kept his hands on her waist.

"Oh do you?" Sonny smirked, knowing what the surprise was.

"Yep! I'll give it to you at the awards."

"Great!"


End file.
